Spontaneous Combustion
by InTheMidstOfNovember
Summary: Sometimes Lily Evans Potter hated her life. Featuring sewing and the famous/infamous Potter tradition.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me in any form or way.**_

 _ **Remember to review please!**_

* * *

Sometimes Lily Evans Potter just _utterly despised_ the war. She hated the fact that her grip never left her wand no matter where she went, she hated that her days were filled with anxiety instead of the bliss that was supposed to be associated with marriage and pregnancy, and she hated how insecure on emotions she had become, jumping to the worst conclusion when she saw anything that vaguely looked like a battle scene.

And that was how Lily's heart started beating erratically and she began to become lightheaded when she arrived home to find numerous books, several balls of yarn, crochet needles, books, and baby clothing strewn across tables and chairs in the living room. Stepping slowly into the house, she almost tripped on a stray wand thrown haphazardly at the front door and stooped to pick it up. Her icy fingers closed around it and she closed her eyes to steady her pulse, a panicking feeling already filling up inside her. Her idiotic husband could always hold his own in a battle, but when he was taken by surprise, nothing was ever certain.

 _She needed to stop worrying about James._

Would Harry never have any memories of his father?

Would she be a mirror image of Emma Dearborn, who lost Caradoc only a week before their daughter was due?

 _Snap out of it Lily,_ she told herself.

* * *

Sometimes James could just be so _infuriating_ and _careless._

She had searched the house in a daze, before locating him in the attic, alive, well, and currently not even aware of her presence. There wasn't even a scratch on him, his usual glasses were perched precariously on his nose, he held a needle and thread with the uttermost concentration, apparently attempting trying to sew and uphold the Potter tradition.

Attempting being the key word.

The Potter tradition was famous in this household. Every since the Healers had told them that she was expecting, James had been talking nonstop about the tradition of personally sewing at least of article of clothing for a new member of the Potter family. And it sure looked like he had took matters into his own hands.

 _But this was taking it too far._

She threw his wand to him with all her strength, head tilted to the side with a satisfied smirk when he jumped and whirled around. Folding her arms, she marched towards him and pressed her lips together, biting, "Let me tell you something, Potter, because your memory obviously seems to be failing you. It is currently 1979 and there is a _wizarding_ war going on. So it will be a good idea to keep your wand on you at all times. Clear?"

From his mess on the floor, James seemed to have gone into shock, only nodding meekly at her words.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Lily gingerly sat on the patch of bare floor next to him. In a much softer voice, she murmured, "Just try not to forgot your wand next time, alright?"

Once again, uncomfortable silence reigned.

Her eyes wandered until they rested on the bundle of fabric clutched in James's hand. She pried his fingers loose and studied it. The sewing didn't look like anything, but it was clearly made by James, judging by the mismatched stitches. Lily held it close to her face and then studied it from afar. Both times, it looked like an unshapely blob dotted with red and gold.

"Ummm, these pants are actually not that bad."

He coughed awkwardly, "Well, it's actually supposed to be a Gryffindor shirt,"

Her face burned even though the fingers holding the work were icy cold.

He continued, "but to tell the truth, I may have to use some magic to fix it. It does look like a blob dotted with red and gold doesn't it?"

 _Damn, he knew her too well._

Lily peered at him closely, narrowing her eyes at his not so subtle averted eyes.

"Well?" She prompted with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," he echoed, coughing again, "I may have tried a very complicated sewing charm in the living room, that backfired and made the mess that you witnessed downstairs. And because of Mumps' Law of Charms, it's irreversible with magic so we'll have to clean it up the Muggle way."

Lily gave a groan and buried her face in her hands.

"James Fleamont Potter, you have two seconds before I get my wand and hex you."

Needing no further warning, he got out of the way.

But midway down the stairs he called back wearing a lopsided grin, "But you'll help with the Potter tradition, right, dear?"

 _Bugger, he knew her too well._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Written for**_ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Assignment #7 : Arts and Craft Task #1**

 **Task #1: Embroidery:** Embroidery is the craft of decorating fabric or other materials using a needle to apply thread or yarn.

Task: write about a parent/guardian sewing clothes for a child.

 _ **Word count: 791**_


End file.
